The Eyes Of Darkness
by Rya Starling
Summary: Something is hautning Ken he until he finds what it is he can't sleep ever again without being haunted by dreams, then a secret of the past comes back and four who are not dead come back to bring him to there world CH3 FINALLY UPLOADED
1. Default Chapter

THE EYES OF DARKNESS NOTE/This is a terror and not for the weak hearted or stomached for that matter, one person finds out someone he thought was dead and gone is still alive and he's haunting him. Until he figures out what and how it all started he'll never sleep again or live. Don't own Anime!  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1 NIGHTMARES  
  
KEN yawned and stretched his mussels, Davis was late again as usual for his nightly runs. He probably had to stop by the food stand to get himself and his partner something to eat, they were always eating those two, and nether took this job seriously. Ken pushed the hair out of his face and leaned against the seat of the jeep as his partner scuffed down a chocolate bar.  
  
They were guardians an elite task force to make sure the barriers of the digital world and the real world were in order and that nothing got too big for it's skin and tried to take over. But tonight was just a nightly shift where they would just look over an area for about two three hours a night and then head back to HQ to report.  
  
Ken picked up his communicator which was in the form of a wrist watch, Izzy had brilliantly came up with them a year ago and equipped all the dd with them. He pressed a few buttons and suddenly he could hear the sounds of munching and eating.  
  
'Davis where are you your thrity minutes later?" Ken asked and suddenly the munching stopped and suddenly there was a loud bang. "What's going on!"  
  
Suddenly Ken heard Davis scream and then the communication went dead. He quickly pulled up his D3 and fearing the worst he drove as fast he could into the steep terrain of sector 33. The dense cliffs loomed over him as he drove the jeep threw the finally it became known he had to go on foot due to the steep cliffs. He didn't know Davis would be here or why anyone would be for that matter.  
  
He looked below him and saw seven feet of jagged rock beneath him and if he even slipped he and his partner would plummet to there deaths. Ken looked at his D3 and found Davis signal was close and he walked a bit further till suddenly he heard and saw flamedramon's attack blasting at an unknown cloaked being.  
  
Suddenly he rushed over and saw a cave entrance and then suddenly the cloak figure saw him and turned to him his red eyes brought pain upon his neck and he fell to his knees. Clutching his neck in pain he looked around and suddenly Davis laying there motionless against the cave wall blood flowed from his uniform and his face was covered in blood, he could see his goggles cracked and torn apart laying a few feet on the ground.  
  
Suddenly he saw another cloaked figure near the body and then Ken's face froze as he saw him point at the mysterious cloaked figure and a familiar blue digimon attacked the figure  
  
He could see stingmon attacking the figure and then everything in his world started to fall, and he started to scream as he fell into the darkness below with only the sound of the cloaked figure's hideous and terrifying laughter.  
  
"Ken.." A voice called out, "Ken!"  
  
^  
  
Ken jumped foreword in his bed in shock and felt the sweat rolling down his forehead, he stared at his side and saw his partner looking up at him worried. Ken whipped his forehead with the sleeve of his nightshirt and then found it drenched in sweat along with his blankets.  
  
"It was that same nightmare again" Ken thought as he laid back down and let his breathing go back to normal as he stopped painting like a wild animal that had just run threw a hunters camp.  
  
"You alright?" Wormon asked as he looked at him.  
  
"Yea" Ken said and yet he knew he wasn't as he felt his hands shaking but quickly hid them under his covers he looked at the ceiling of his quarters where he stayed partly when he was on duty.  
  
He didn't know why he was having that dream again, it had been over a year since Davis had been murdered and they started right after the funeral. But after he convinced himself it was all an accident and nothing of his doing the dreams eased and now after months of restful sleeps they had returned. But this time they were different he could see Davis dead body and then he saw him again this time alive and helping him. But why is he seeing him alive, maybe he had convinced himself that he was coming back one day, and now his body was trying to tell him that he was dead.  
  
But dread never did leave Ken no matter how much the dreams went and came, he had the stunning and uneasy feeling that Davis was still alive somewhere out there, since he first heard Davis heartbeat when there partners first DNA digivolved for the first time he had been able to sort of feel where Davis was. The others experienced the same thing with their DNA partners and thus they been able to become sort of telepathic with that person.  
  
Slowly he slept only to be awoken a few hours again by what sounded like clicking on a keyboard. He sat up and yawned.  
  
"Wormon are you e-mailing people in Russia again?" He asked and suddenly saw his computer was on and he sat up and as he looked at the computer he saw it accessing his e-mail. He sat down and somehow without even knowing started to click in his password and suddenly open an e-mail addressed to him from an unknown sender with no return address.  
  
"What the?"  
  
C/F STILL LIVES  
  
NOT DEAD  
  
NOT DEAD  
  
NOT DEAD NOT DEAD.......  
  
Ken almost stumbled out of his chair. This had to be some sort of sick prank it, as code names Ken always called Davis C/F and he called him K. His hands started to tremble as suddenly another window popped up with another e-mail. He carefully read the message and his eyes started to shrink and then he fell out of the chair as his world darkened and nothing more he remembered. The computer screen still lit, still showed the e-mail as the words were written on the screen.  
  
WE'RE NOT DEAD  
  
THREE NOT DEAD  
  
^ 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Yole couldn't believe it, they had found ken last night unconscious in his room with the computer screen on. She hopped he was alright, he hadn't waken up yet, the doctors in guardian medical wing said he was in a state of shock when he collapsed. Worried for her boyfriend who was going out with for two years going on three in a few months, she walked threw the halls of Guardian HQ.  
  
She had changed since she was a child ands since peace returned she had let her hair grow past her waist in a loose braid and she had cut her bangs short. She no longer wore glasses instead contact lenses and she wore a more female version of guardian armor and body suit. She and Ken had been put on a few assignments together but ever since Davis death he insisted on working alone and not letting anyone but his partner go with him.  
  
She turned and soon came to the medical unit where she looked into the room's window and saw Ken laying hooked with monitors. He looked so dead just laying there, so helpless, just motionless without a drop of life.  
  
"I see you came to see how he's doing" A voice said.  
  
Yole turned and saw a friendly face, his blue hair was tucked behind his ears and went down to his chin. His eyes looked at her threw big blue frames of his glasses and he wore a long medical white jacket over his white shirt and brown shorts.  
  
"Joe" Yole said and smiled, "Are you the doctor who's taking care of Ken?"  
  
"Yea if you wont to know he's stable but tests say he's perfectly healthy nothing serious, but according to another doctor in the lab he was in a state of shock when he collapsed and right now he's just well sleeping I guess" Joe said and looked inside the window.  
  
"What I really wanna know is what he could have seen or even heard to make him go into a state of shock that bad. Any clues?"  
  
"I don't know, no sign of forced entry just the computer screen in his e- mail program but he didn't have any e-mails in his inbox at all"  
  
"Didn't Ken mention something about E-mails?"  
  
"Yea only the one Obikawa sent him?"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"No it's impossible"  
  
"Nothings impressible Yole"  
  
Yole fell silent and thought about it, when she was just a regular girl and if someone told her she was gonna be taken to a digital version of their world she would have laughed in there face and called them crazy. Now she would just look at them as if they didn't know where they were and explain they were in the digital world. Hell she called this place home for the last few years ever since the guardian forces were formed by Tie and the political parties of the digital and real world government.  
  
Ken what did you see, please wake up, wake up Ken, Yole thought as she suddenly broke down into tears and slowly she saw Hawkmon coming into the doors looking for her and she hugged her partner in a loud whaling of tears and shouts.  
  
"Yes I can understand your sad" Hawkmon said, "But do you have to choke me to prove it?"  
  
^  
  
Kari fired another round of bullets into the target, wearing headgear for her ears she couldn't even hear Sora yelling at her with her ears plugged with her fingers. The younger women was too busy shooting rounds to care about anything right now besides she never missed but didn't wont to get rusty. Suddenly as she ran out of bullets she went to reload.  
  
"Are you even listening to me!" Sora screamed at Kari but was only heard to her as muffles and she slowly took off her headgear.  
  
"Um did you say something?" Kari asked.  
  
'Yes why did you take such a stupid assignment!" Sora screamed and Kari sort of defended herself by putting her hands up half way to her chest.  
  
'Hey don't blame me it was ether that or go on a normal round trip with June" Kari said.  
  
'You could have at least let me check it up first I am your brothers wife for god sakes!" Sora screamed.  
  
Kari couldn't believe Sora was making a big deal out of this, she had taken an assignment to track down an unknown type of digimon and arrest it in charge of disserving the peace and murder. The digimon had burned two villages to the ground already killing hundreds digital and human alike. So she took it besides if T.K had anything to say about it, he would have agreed since they had holy powers and this one seemed viral so they were the strong point. Besides she would rather risk her life then spend two seconds with June who just can't stopped talking about Matt and all the other guys she ever dated or said she dated.  
  
"Look we're the only ones who can take down a viral besides if I have to listen to June's mouth again like on the Interbeam case I'm gonna loose it!" Kari said and reloaded her gun.  
  
Kari had grown into a beautiful young women with a thing for guns, she had greeted a somewhat liking for firing arms for fun and for blasting people full of holes. She had let her hair grow wild and messy and so long she had to tie it in a long straight line with a piece of long material covering it with the ends pointing out the bottom. She wore a female version guardian armor uniform, on her right arm was tattooed the symbol of light.  
  
Suddenly before she had a chance to reload the gage into the gun her partner came in out of breath and fell to the floor. Kari looked at her and then at the mater Sora. Her long orange hair was tied up in a china bun, and her entire face was as almost glowing of love, she also wore a guardian uniform.  
  
"Gee's you look like you just ran a mile" Sora said and bent down to the tired digimon.  
  
"I came to tell you about Ken" Gatomon said and caught her breath.  
  
"What about him?" Kari asked.  
  
"He's in the hospital, the others are on there way" Gatomon said and Kari picked her up and without another word ran down the hall, dropping her gun in it's case and tossing the headgear aside. Sora watched as she ran down the hall without stop and just followed her in hot persuit.  
  
^  
  
Ken awakened to a silent sound of beeping and then he looked around and in a surprise at the un-normal surroundings he sat up with a startle and looked around. He recognized the surroundings quickly, he was in the medic wing of Guardian HQ.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked and suddenly Joe stepped into the room and saw him awake and chuckles.  
  
'Your awake well that's a good sign" Joe said and came up and sat down next to him.  
  
"I guess your gonna wanna know what your doing in the medic wing"  
  
"Yea it might be nice to know" Ken said and took a deep breath and then let it out as Joe checked his eyes and then heart beat.  
  
'Do you spots before your eyes, dizziness or anything?" He asked.  
  
'Hunger" Ken said.  
  
'Ha, ha you're perfectly fine whatever happened is over now" Joe said.  
  
"What happened anyway when we found you, you were in an unconscious state of shock"  
  
Ken remembered the e-mails and Joe suddenly noticed his heart beat increasing and then slowly lowering.  
  
"Nothing" He said in a good lie which didn't fool Joe the professional doctor, he had treated patients more stubborn then him, digital at that!  
  
"Well I'll leave it be then I just wont you to take it easy for a while alright" Joe said.  
  
"Huh like I'm gonna follow that advise" Ken said and slowly dressed himself in his own clothing.  
  
"Sigh no wonder Davis loved to hang around you so much, your both as stubborn as bullmon" Ken chuckled.  
  
"Yea" Ken said and Joe noticed something in his face a sign of utmost depression and almost sadness.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Davis? Because you know your welcome to talk to me about it if you like or even someone like Kari she's real helpful in these situations" Joe said and started to fill out a prescription.  
  
"No" He said and took the prescription and looked at it.  
  
'Take those pills two times a day for a week or until you run out and if you feel dizziness or anything like that come see me" Joe said and tugged on his white medical jacket.  
  
"You know we all miss him Ken, he was like a tie junior to us that is until the real tie junior came along he, he"  
  
'It's about that you got it"  
  
'Wo don't have to bit my head off!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
'Huh just don't go all emperor on us again and I can rest easy"  
  
'Very funny Joe"  
  
With that Ken left the medic room only to find himself being almost choked to death due to the lack of oxygen because of Yole squeezing so tightly around his chest.  
  
'Yole.I.I can't breath" He said and Yole suddenly let go and she loosened to a loving hug.  
  
"Sorry I was worried what did doctor Joe Kido say?" Yole asked.  
  
"Huh nothing just gave me something and said I could leave" Ken said and kissed her forehead sweetly.  
  
"I got an idea how about we go out and have a few drinks haven't done that in a while" Yole said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
'Oh trying to get me drunk?" Ken asked.  
  
"No just enough to get you into bed, oh of course not you know I don't think like that" Yole said.  
  
'Sure and you and Mimi share what in the liking of talking over the phone about? Plants and animals and little things that make you all happy?" Ken asked and Yole suddenly laughed.  
  
"Oh now your really gonna have to get drunk" Yole laughed.  
  
Ken laughed but deep inside his entire body was shaking as he thought back about the e-mail.  
  
THREE NOT DEAD  
  
Those words stuck to his minds like glue, yet three are not dead, three what or three who? 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
A figure moved threw the darkness and then sat down at a round table. Other figures stood around the same table.  
  
"So he's beginning to find out" The first said.  
  
"Yes but how much longer, hasn't he gone threw enough pain already?" The second asked.  
  
'I agree but Ken needs to know this, he needs to join us here" The third said.  
  
"Then it's agreed Ken shall be told but slowly not too quickly" The first said.  
  
'Huh but what about the others?" The second asked, "Their going to try and interfere in this"  
  
'We'll stop them threaten them anything to keep them out of the way until Ken finds out the truth" The third said.  
  
"Nothing too drastic just enough to scare them" The first said.  
  
Then slowly the figures disappeared from the table and back into the darkness where they dwelled.  
  
^  
  
Kari looked at the remains of rail town's industrial village, the main railway was completely destroyed the tracks bent and the wood splintered in half. The houses did no better as most lay burned to the ground as digimon and human alike walked among the ruins as Guardian Rescue Crews supplied blankets and shelters.  
  
Suddenly she looked behind her as she heard a jeep pull up and she saw a blond head boy get out from the jeep and look at her, dressed in guardian uniform. His hair was bushy and cut short yet stuck up his green eyes smiled at Kari and he jumped out of the jeep.  
  
"T.K I'm so glad you could make it" Kari said and hugged her boyfriend and T.K gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Wow and I thought we saw bad when we were kids" T.K said as he looked around the remains of the village.  
  
The two walked around and soon found the Guardian Rescue Fairy Squad leader L.T Willous and his digimon Terriormon.  
  
The now older boy looked at them and smiled, his blond hair had grown down below his waist and had been braided and he wore guardian uniform while Terriormon was busy helping some rookie digimon inside the shelter. Wilous had grown since they had last seen him he was offered a place in the Guardian Specials like the High Ten View Terrace kids but declained saying his medical skills were needed in the Rescue crew.  
  
"Hey T.K, Kari what brings you here, besides the point the entire place has been burned to the ground" Willous asked.  
  
"No were here just to look and see, ha, ha Wilous you got some sense of humor" T.K chuckled.  
  
"We're here to investigate this entire thing, the Lancer Case I really starting to get on Tie's nerves" Kari said.  
  
'So he assigned you two some team at least your both Holy" Wilous chuckled, "Well not really holy in a manner that would you two would talk about"  
  
'If you wont to go and dig into someone's personal sex life go find June I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you all about it" T.K chuckled and Kari nudged him In the ribs.  
  
'Tell us the status on the situation so far" Kari said and slowly Wilous held out a bunch of paper on a clipboard. 'What's all this?"  
  
'The death toll" Wilous sighed, 'Or the missing"  
  
'There's so many digimon here" T.K said looking over Kari shoulder at the names. 'Any idea on what might have did this?"  
  
'Nope the locals say everything was quick" Wilous said, 'But they remember that it was laughing all the time when it was hurling attacks at them. Even the champions and some ultimate got whipped out, so I guess it's probably some sort of mega"  
  
'Was there human casualties?" Kari asked.  
  
'One she was visiting her partner's friends when the attack began" Willous said, 'She's over there but I have to warn you she's pretty shook up"  
  
'I'll go and ask her a few question" Kari said and slowly Wilous snapped his fingers and Terriormon came running over towards her.  
  
'Take Kari to the Russian girl we found" Wilous said.  
  
'Come on it's over here" Terriormon said and slowly Kari left the two boys.  
  
'I have a bad feeling about this" T.K said.  
  
'You have a bad feeling about everything" Patamon said.  
  
'Patamon" T.K said and slowly ran threw the digital monsters that were lost or dead. 'What could be so vicious that it would kill an entire village? Wilous where's the rest of the rescue team?"  
  
^  
  
Kari slowly walked towards the small tent where Terriormon had led her, she slowly walked inside and saw a ten-year old Russian girl sitting on a chair with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands and a blanket rapped around her. She was about average height for her age, her long brown hair hung down in pigtails to her waist, her bangs cut above her eyes. She was she was wearing a baggy white shirt that appeared too big for her and a long rap around skirt that torn around the edges. Kari guessed the rescue crew had given her some clean clothes.  
  
She also noticed an Elecmon laying next to her, as she entered it jumped to attention in a half growl announcing her arrival. The girl looked up from her daydream like state and saw Kari slowly walking towards her, Gatomon had stayed outside to make sure no one interrupted them.  
  
'Who are you?" She asked in a Russian accent.  
  
'My names Kari I'm from the guardian force I have to ask you a few questions" Kari said and slowly pulled up a chair beside her.  
  
'What do you wont to know?" The girl asked sipping her hot chocolate slowly.  
  
'Well could you tell me your name?" Kari asked in a kind voice, 'Don't worry I wont bite chuckle"  
  
'I am Tasha and this is my partner Elecmon" She said and bent down slowly to pet her partners head.  
  
'So could you tell me why you were at the village that day?" Kari asked and noticed she was getting nervous, 'Don't worry I wont to catch however did this"  
  
'I was there with my partner to visit some friends" Tasha said, 'I was sleeping when I heard explosions outside and Elecmon came in telling me we had to get out the village"  
  
'What happened when you left the hut?" Kari asked.  
  
'We ran as fast as we could but I can't run very fast" Elecmon said, 'Short legs"  
  
'You didn't digivolve?" Kari asked.  
  
'He can't we've been trying for the longest time but he just can't seem to digivolve" Tasha said.  
  
'Please continue" Kari said.  
  
'I picked him up and continued to run" Tasha said, 'But when we retched the woods I looked back and all I remember before a blast knocked me out was a pair of big yellow eyes and an evil laughter"  
  
^  
  
T.K slowly looked at the rescue crew they were still trying to clean up the remaining digimon and free digimon trapped underneath the village remains. Slowly he saw Captain Marcus Junstone standing nearby reading some papers and talking to two other men who quickly ran off.  
  
Junstone was a tall well built man who T.K met in previous occasions where the rescue crew code red was called in. He had short bushy brown hair that was cut like a GI Joe get up and he was wearing a male guardian uniform with Rescue Cap. Written on the front of his chest plate.  
  
'Junstone" T.K said and walked towards him and was greeted by a friendly handshake.  
  
'Hey so I see they decided to finally send guardians in" Junstone said and looked at the clipboard in his hand and growled in anger. 'There's so many dead we can't even count em all!"  
  
'How's clean up going?" T.K asked.  
  
'Not so good so much rumble here it'll take days to get this entire area back to normal" Junstone said and handed the report to T.K who slowly read threw the report.  
  
'It says here that you found that Russian girl unconscious in the bushes near the woods right?" T.K asked.  
  
'Yea she was pretty banged up too" Junstone said.  
  
'Any other witnesses?" T.K asked.  
  
'Nope all the other digimon were ether too scared or shook up to talk straight" Junstone said.  
  
'Perfect" T.K growled. 'We have a free lance murderer on the loose and we haven't got a clue who he is or what type he is"  
  
'Don't worry T.K we'll catch this guy" Patamon said.  
  
'Arg I just wish we could get a lead any lead of what this digimon looked like" T.K said.  
  
'T.K" A voice said and slowly he turned too see Kari walking towards him.  
  
'Hey so anything out of that girl?" He asked.  
  
Not much but she said before she was knocked unconscious she saw a pair of big yellow eyes and evil laughter" Kari said.  
  
'Gees sounds like every evil we faced big yellow eyes and had a bad habit of laughing all the time" T.K sighed.  
  
'Well at least it's something" Kari said.  
  
'I guess" T.K said and suddenly his cell phone went off. 'Hello...Right"  
  
'Who was that?" Kari asked.  
  
'That was Yole telling us that Ken is on his way here" T.K said, 'She tried to tell him we were on it but he wouldn't listen"  
  
'I heard about him and that other young man tragic what happened" Junstone said.  
  
'Yea" Kari said and watched as the jeep pulled up. 


End file.
